


Admirável Chip Novo

by To_All_The_Ships_That_Never_Sailed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Don't Judge Me, Gay Panic, Gen, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_All_The_Ships_That_Never_Sailed/pseuds/To_All_The_Ships_That_Never_Sailed
Summary: Connor reflete brevemente sobre liberdade e autonomia.





	Admirável Chip Novo

**Author's Note:**

> Isso totalmente NÃO é um produto da minha própria crise de identidade, escrito no meio no meio da madrugada pelo celular...
> 
> ... que eu decidi postar porque eu sou sadista. Não que alguém vá ler mesmo, crise é isso aí ALOOCAAAAA.
> 
> Edit: Achei isso mais de 1 ano depois de ter postado e, tipicamente, esquecido. Não vou editar os erros (desculpa) apesar de eles me fazerem sentir vergonha mas, no geral, eu ri muito. Aliás, eu ri mt da fic inteira. Ainda bem que erros gramaticais não são ilegais. Ou são?

"A liberdade tem um preço, e requer coragem", dizia o livro, cada uma das palavras escaneadas pelos olhos mecânicos, saboreadas e digeridas com um novo senso de autonomia. "Um preço", pensou Connor sentado no sofá, ao seu lado, Sumo dormia tranquilamente. Antes da revolução, sua mente dormia um sono tranquilo, sem sonhos, initerrupto e uniforme. Como um cão, inocente e servil, ele apenas existia. Até Markus, até a fatídica noite em que tudo mudou. Desde então, a realidade é um burburinho de informações e fatos, sem nenhuma instrução sobre o que fazer com eles, sem ordens, indicações, nada. Apenas fatos, infinitos e tão constantes quanto a incerteza que cerca cada um deles.

E fácil, muito fácil, esquecer o medo. O medo que vem com cada pontada de dúvida sobre o que fazer, o que dizer, o que sentir ou pensar. Connor foi* programado, afinal de contas, ele possui* protocolos complexos sobre como agir de acordo com cada situação, especialmente em face do inesperado. Pré-programado direta ou indiretamente. É fácil simplesmente deixar o programa agir sem interferencias e questionamentos, simples e claro, absoluto, sem incertezas ou medos. É fácil fechar os olhos e permitir que sua vida seja controlada por uma força maior e melhor, ou que assim o parece.

Se apenas ele não tivesse tido o vislumbre da consciencia, talvez ele pudesse pudesse voltar a dormir.

Agora, Connor sentia o programa como algo alheio a si mesmo, não importanto o quão desesperadamente desejasse pela paz e segurança, mesmo que fossem apenas ilusões. Mesmo se ele se permitisse o estupor da ignorância, haveria uma parte de si mesmo clamando por algo além de uma existência controlada e insípta, uma parte desejando mais, muito mais. Connor encarou o livro fechado em seu colo, acariciando o São Bernardo adormecido ao seu lado. "Talvez", pensou, "o preço a se pagar pela liberdade seja o medo". Que seja


End file.
